Love Sick A TobiDei story
by ObitoUchihaX3
Summary: This is a story about Tobi and Deidara finally falling in love. Though it doesn't say it directly, it is a love story. It might also be considered a fluffy friendship story X3 Enjoy!


"_Deidara-Senpai!!!" Tobi's happy voice shouted through his door. "What Tobi?" Deidara mumbled tiredly. Honestly, today, for some reason, he did not feel up to listening to his childish friend. In fact, he barely felt like getting out of bed. So he didn't. He was tired, nauseous, and his stomach hurt like hell. Tobi came bursting through the door, happily shouting Deidara's name, when he saw that Dei was still in bed. "Huh? Why is Dei-kun still in bed?" he asked, confused. Deidara sighed. He knew he'd have to explain to Tobi in a way he would understand. "It's nothing, Tobi-kun. I just have a tummy ache," he replied with a soft groan. "I'll be fine, un." Tobi looked worriedly at his partner. "Is Deidara-Senpai sure?" he asked. "Don't worry, I'm ok- Eurgh!!!" Deidara clutched his stomach and groaned in pain. "Deidara-Senpai!!! Tobi doesn't think you're okay. Tobi's going to get Sasori-San!" Tobi cried, panicking. "Tobi wait-" Dei called, but Tobi was already gone. He sighed. 'Great. Now Sasori's probably gonna make me go to a doctor, un.' he thought. The pain in his tummy was getting worse. "Deidara?" Sasori called. "What, un?" Deidara growled. Sasori came in and sat on the edge of his bed. Dei was surprised to see the worried look on his face. "Tobi said you were sick," replied Sasori. "So what's wrong?" Deidara sighed. A sudden pain in his stomach caused him to groan and double over. Sasori looked at him. "An upset stomach, huh? What did you eat last night?" he asked. Deidara thought about it for a minute. Then he remembered. "Um, cold pizza, popcorn, and chocolate ice cream…" he said sheepishly, blushing and rubbing his aching stomach. Sasori rolled his eyes. "Well, no wonder you're not feeling well! I'm surprised you could sleep with all that crap in your stomach!" Deidara blushed again. "Actually, Danna, I couldn't… That stuff was rolling around in my stomach all night, un." Sasori sighed again. "Oh, Deidara, when will you ever learn?" he asked, shaking his head. He patted Deidara's tummy and walked out. A moment later, Tobi came in. He looked scared and strangely shy. And he had his mask off. "Deidara-Senpai…? A-Are you okay now?" he asked shyly, rubbing his arm. Deidara smiled a little and motioned for Tobi to sit next to him. Tobi walked slowly over to him and sat down. "Don't worry, un. I'm fine," he said. Tobi smiled happily. "Great! Tobi's glad that Senpai's feeling bet- Eurgh!!!" Tobi suddenly grabbed his own stomach and groaned. Deidara sat up. "Tobi…? What's wrong, un?" Tobi looked up, sweating in pain. "N-Nothing, Senpai. Tobi's fine- Argh!!!" Deidara shook his head and, ignoring his own pain, rushed to Tobi's side. "Tobi, what's wrong?! Show me where it hurts, un." Tobi whimpered and pointed to his tummy before going limp in Deidara's arms. Deidara began to panic. "Sasori-Danna!!!" he yelled. Sasori appeared in the doorway. "What is it Deidara? I'm- What happened?!" he asked, looking at Tobi. "I don't know! He came in to check on me, then all of a sudden, he started groaning in pain. Something's wrong with his stomach, un," Deidara said, obviously worried. "Alright then, we'll take him to the hospital in Konoha," said Sasori. "But we're Akatsuki members. Won't we attract attention?" asked Deidara. "No problem. We just won't wear our Akatsuki cloaks. They don't know our faces, so we'll be fine." answered Sasori. And so, removing their cloaks, they set off for Konoha on Deidara's clay bird. Tobi whimpered softly. "Don't worry, Tobi," Deidara whispered in the boy's ear. "You're gonna be fine, un."_

_*At the hospital*_

"_Deidara, please stop pacing like that. You're making me nervous," Sasori growled, looking up from his magazine. "I-I can't help it, Danna. I'm scared, un…" he answered. Sasori sighed and was about to comfort him when the Hokage walked in. "Alright boys, I'm gonna see what I can do for your friend. Come with me please," she said. Deidara and Sasori followed the woman to Tobi's room. The boy's face was totally pale except for his bright red cheeks, and he was sweating in pain. Tsunade put her hands to his stomach and they began to glow as she healed him. Deidara watched nervously. Slowly, Tobi's face began to regain color and he stopped sweating so much. Then she took her hands off him. His big black eyes fluttered open a little and he slowly sat up. He looked around, obviously dazed and confused. Deidara was so overjoyed, he walked over and wrapped his arms around Tobi, crying softly. Tsunade smiled and left the room. "S-Senpai, why are you crying…?" Tobi asked, his innocent voice making Deidara cry harder. "B-Because, Tobi, I thought I was gonna lose you, un," he said gently. "You scared me." Tobi was taken aback by this. His senpai was never worried about him. "Tobi's sorry, Deidara-Senpai… Is Tobi a bad boy…?" Deidara smiled warmly. "No. Tobi's a good boy," he said. "Tobi's a very good boy…" _


End file.
